


Untangling Things is Probably the Hardest Part, Sorting Out Where I End and Where You Begin

by sennenzuttosobaniite



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Light Angst, Love Poems, M/M, Platonic stuff coming up later, Prose Poem, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennenzuttosobaniite/pseuds/sennenzuttosobaniite
Summary: A very short poem about entanglement and puzzles.Extract:"Even though I knew when I met you, that you were a piece of a puzzle I hadn't begun solving,I didn't know that some puzzles are better left incomplete.Some puzzles have consequences too difficult to solve,Because while you may be the piece to complete the puzzle,It may leave a trail of unanswered, unnecessary, unexpected puzzles in its wake,A few broken hearts,Or maybe rip us apartAnd I cannot, I do not, have the answers to them."





	Untangling Things is Probably the Hardest Part, Sorting Out Where I End and Where You Begin

Untangling things is probably the hardest part, sorting out where I end and where you begin.

  
Even though I knew when I met you that you were a piece of a puzzle I hadn't begun solving,  
I didn't know that some puzzles are better left incomplete.  
Some puzzles have consequences too difficult to solve,   
Because while you may be the piece to complete the puzzle,  
It may leave a trail of unanswered, unnecessary, unexpected puzzles in its wake,  
A few broken hearts,   
Or maybe rip us apart  
And I cannot, I do not, have the answers to them. 

What's the puzzle, you ask?   
Is it just one puzzle? Or two?   
One yours, one mine?  
And when did you start solving mine, and I, yours?  
When did your thoughts flood into mine, and when did my memories become yours?  
When did my heart start yearning for the piece to the puzzle I refused to complete?   
I told you,  
There are too many questions,   
And I cannot, I do not, have the answers to them. 

But here we are, tangled beyond measure.  
Bodies, minds, souls.  
And I wonder if I should complete the puzzle  
Because I have the last piece in my hand and you, _everywhere;_  
But you're too afraid and so am I.  
Tangled things must be treated with caution when trying to untie.  
It's easy for them to tear beyond repair  
And in these messy knots we lie,   
Trying to make sense of our entanglement but we might be a bit too far gone  
For us to see us completing each other in the next day's dawn.  
I want to love without hurting or breaking either you or me,  
But it is impossible, clearly.  
You pierce me with your blue gaze, asking why  
And I cannot, I do not, have the answers to them.  
  


Untangling things is probably the hardest part, sorting out where I end and where you begin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this poem did not waste your time :) Let me know if it did. I'll try to manipulate the space-time continuum to bring back your lost time.
> 
> (I'm on tumblr! @sennenzuttosobaniite)


End file.
